


Bite Me Bloody

by Jack_Wilder



Series: Once Marked, Twice Touched [4]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: DO NOT COPY MY WORK TO OTHER SITES!!!, Dean does not like people touching what belongs to him., M/M, Mike just wants to drink his juice in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Mike is bitten by a starved Henry.
Relationships: Mike Celluci & Dean Winchester, Mike Celluci/Henry Fitzroy
Series: Once Marked, Twice Touched [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bite Me Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK!

"Dean, relax." Mike groaned as he closed the fridge door, a bottle of orange juice gripped in his hand. 

_"Do not tell me to 'relax' Mike."_ Dean's voice took on its demonic quality. _"I am going to tear him from limb to limb."_

Mike had known that Dean was going to -for the lack of a better term- flip his shit when he found out about Mike being savagely bitten by Henry. He was just happy that Dean was in Texas with his brother and Cas. In hindsight, probably telling a Knight of Hell who could teleport, that a vampire sunk his fangs into the neck of the person he was bound to was not a good idea.

"He didn't know what he was doing. And I preferred that it was me and not Vicki." That was true. It wasn't the first time Mike was being bitten by a vampire (something Dean was to _never_ find out) and Vicki was just recovering from a stomach bug. So, as he said, better him than her.

 _"Still,"_ Dean growled, _"I am going to rip his lungs out when next I see him. He doesn't need them."_

"Anything that makes you feel better Dean. Just don't kill him." Mike found his way to his living room, dropping heavily onto the couch, a blueberry muffin sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He was tired. The previous night was crazy, he slept out the day only to wake when it was early dusk; and he still felt as if an eighteen-wheeler ran over him.

_"Yeah, just take care of yourself and stay away from the parasite."_

"Will do, tell your brothers I said 'hello'."

Mike ended the call and dropped his phone on the couch beside him. Opening the bottle of orange juice felt like a monumental task, he had drunk half of it when there were three sharp knocks on his front door. Mike leaned his head back against the couch, he knew who was on the other side of the door and made no attempts to move from his spot.

"Mike, I know you're there." Henry's voice sounded strong and Mike hated him for it. "I can hear your heartbeat."

Mike groaned in part disgust and part pain as he got up, slowly making his way to the door. He put the door chain across before opening it. 

"Good eveni-" Henry's greeting stopped short when he saw the gold chain glinting in the porch light. He raised an elegant eyebrow at Mike. "Really Mike? You think a little chain can stop me from entering?"

"What do you want Fitzroy?" Mike was leaning heavily against the door frame.

"To check on you." Henry's eyes roamed over what he could see of the detective. "I was not myself last night and was quite hungry and not the least bit gentle." The last part was coloured in shame, his blue eyes zeroing in on the stark white bandage on Mike's neck.

Mike resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes, settling for a curt. "I'll live." 

"Mike-"

"Go home Fitzroy. I'm fine, you're fine. No need for you to be here." Mike made to close the door when Henry grabbed it, his supernatural strength too much for Mike even at his best. 

"Let me in."

"Leave."

Henry beyond asking nicely broke the chain with a single push, immediately the sharp edge of a well-polished blade of a short sword with intricate designs running along it was at his vulnerable throat. With his head tilted back slightly, Henry's eyes met Mike's steady own.

"I haven't seen one of these since the early 19th century."

"Family heirloom."

"Are you going to remove it from my throat? I am not a threat to you. You know this Mike." Henry's eyes dropped to the blade before meeting Mike's eyes again. "No need for this to turn violent."

"There was no need for you to break down my door."

Henry's smile was infuriating, "I broke the _chain_ , not the door."

Knowing when he was defeated, Mike dropped the blade from Henry’s throat and retreated to the living room, the short sword was placed on the end table beside him. Henry walked in a few seconds after and took a seat in the armchair adjacent to Mike. 

"Orange juice," Henry observed, "good to drink after blood loss."

Mike ignored him, allowing his eyes to close and head to fall back on the couch. "Not my first time being bitten by a vampire who was intent on draining me dry." He felt more than saw Henry stiffen at that new bit of information.

"Well, I am quite relieved that Vicki was able to stop me and make me come to my senses." Henry's voice was soft. "I don't know how I would have lived with myself if the worse was to have happened."

"Well, you would've been a dead man walking, no pun intended, once Dean found out what you did."

At the mention of the _Knight of Hell_ name, the atmosphere in the room became tense and Mike wanted to kick himself for bringing him up.

"What exactly is the relationship between you two?"

"We're friends."

Henry snorted with as much elegance as a bastard prince could but said nothing about Dean. "Why do you have a weapon that can kill me and some other supernatural creatures? And why do I feel this thrumming energy coming from your house?"

Mike cracked open an eye to look at Henry, "you've outstayed your welcome Fitzroy.” He tiredly gestured with a hand in the general direction of the front door. “You know where the door is."

"Mike," Henry just would not quit. "Please, just tell me. If you're worried that I will say something to Vicki-"

He was tired from the blood loss and his patience was already non-existent. It made snapping at the vampire that much easier.

"My family hunted your kind for generations!" 

Henry's mouth snapped shut.

Mike sat up, ignoring how the sudden motion made him dizzy. "My mother's family to be exact. I was born into a family of hunters and trained from a young age to be one. And when I exiled myself from them, I took my paternal grandfather's middle name as my last name. 

Henry’s look of astonishment lasted for all of five seconds. "Thank you for telling me that." He was being fucking sincere and Mike wanted nothing more than to bash his face in.

"Yeah, you know my deep dark secret and you can see that I am fine. You can leave now."

When the vampire made no move to leave, Mike got up only for his wrist to be snatched and held in a cool grip. Mike prayed that whatever little patience he had left, would last until the vampire left. He looked down at where his wrist was being held.

"I am bonded to a fucking demon." Mike warned, "so, you'd better take that hand off me unless you wanted to die a very slow and agonizing death."

Henry's eyebrows met his hairline as he slowly removed his hand from Mike's wrist and stood. 

"What do you mean by 'bonded'?"

Mike rolled his eyes, "bonded as in, our souls are linked and whoever touches me, will pay the price. Demons are very possessive."

"How-"

"It's time for you to go." Mike interrupted, knowing exactly the question Henry was about to ask. "I'm tired and really need to rest. And you need to feed or something."

"The blood I drank from you last night is more than enough to keep me until next week." Henry said, his eyes roaming over Mike. Seeing the evidence of how his thirst affected Mike.

"How much do you know about vampires detective?"

Mike thought about all he had studied on those creatures during his childhood. "Mate for life, stake to the heart or chop off your head to kill you," he listed, "have to be drained of your own blood and drink that of another vampire to become one, vampires choose to be loyal or not to their creators. There is no 'bond' between them. I can go on for some time Henry, what do you want to know?"

"Were you aware that vampires are linked with those they drink from?"

Everything around Mike came to a screeching halt.

"What?" Mike was unaware that he had spoken out loud or that he was swaying until he felt strong cool hands on his arms steadying him. 

Henry guided Mike back to the couch, making him sit. He crouched in front of him, trying to meet Mike's eyes. "Detective?"

"What do you mean 'linked'?"

"I will always know where you are and if you are in danger."

Henry startled violently when Mike began laughing; and with each sound that escaped him, it sounded more hysteric. 

"Detective?" The vampire was unsure of what was happening.

"This is just my luck." Mike dragged a hand down his face, feeling worse than he did earlier and not from the blood loss. "Bonded to both a high-ranking demon and a centuries old vampire. Shit. I got out of this life, only to be dragged back in kicking and screaming."

"I am sorry Mike." The seriousness in Henry's voice made Mike look at him. "I am truly sorry for all this." Henry knelt between Mike's legs, reaching up to touch his fingers to the bandage on Mike's neck. His fingers brushed Mike's skin causing him to shudder. 

"Mike," Henry whispered his name and Mike had a passing thought as to why he was closer than before, why was a cool hand with long delicate artist fingers resting over his heart. 

Those thoughts were lost when cool, smooth lips met his own. 

**_"Get away from him."_** The command a growl, laced with barely restrained violence.

Henry and Mike separated in less than a second to see a black-eyed Dean Winchester staring at them both.

"Get out." His voice may have loss its demonic quality, but the violence was still there.

Henry stood smoothly and gracefully, his eyes on Dean. He fixed his already impeccable jacket and addressed Mike. "Good night detective. I will be seeing you around."

Mike said nothing, even as Henry left the living room, trailing his fingers along Mike's exposed shoulder. The front door opened and closed, and the two men remained in silence for a few seconds before either one of them spoke.

"Thought you were in Texas."

"I was." Dean was still glaring. "Case got wrapped up, told Sammy and Cas I was popping by to see how you were doing." His eyes flitted over Mike's slouched form. "Good thing I did; you look about ready to keel over, and that blood sucking parasite was not going to do you any favours by jumping your bones."

"Dean, he was not going to-"

"I know exactly what he was going to do." Dean snapped. "Just-" he inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Just let me help get you to bed. You need a lot of rest."

Mike did not argue, allowing Dean to pull him up from the couch and take most of his weight as they went upstairs. The last thought he had before succumbing to sleep was to never tell Dean about being linked to Henry. And if he had dreams about cool hands and soft lips, no one had to know.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Mendoza found and kidnapped Henry on his own. Mike was actually investigating Mendoza and warned Henry and Vicki that he was in Toronto.


End file.
